Fragile Rose
by RWBY Fan Mode
Summary: RWBY alternate universe. I can't think of a Summary but if you read the first Episode maybe you can help me because I don't were this is going to go but it will contain Raven X Winter
**Episode 1**

Life was going good for Raven Xiao Long only 3 years ago, she used to be Raven Branwen until she married the man she loved most in the world Taiyang Xiao Long. A year after they were married, she had their 1st child, a girl named Yang. Raven was overjoyed when she found out that her best friend in the whole world, Summer Rose, was pregnant at her and Taiyang's third anniversary party. But a part of her wasn't happy for the fact that she didn't know who the father was. Summer for some reason kept it a secret from her, but a few weeks before Yang's 2nd birthday, Raven's world came crashing down around her.

 **(Flash Back A Few Weeks Ago)**

Raven dropped Yang off with her brother Qrow. She wanted to have some special time with her husband. "Let's see what should we do?" maybe watch a romantic movie together and cuddle or go to a nice restaurant" she spoke to herself as she giggled in excitement as she pulled into her drive way and exited her car she could hear Moans of pleasure coming from inside the house.

"What the fuck Taiyang you better not be watching porn" she grumbled as she went up to the front door and unlocked it and went inside just as she was about to scold her husband her world was shattered as she saw her best friend Summer and Taiyang having sex with the room door completely wide open they were to into it that they didn't even notice her.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of them for evidence. She sent a message to her brother asking him to watch Yang a little longer. She quickly her phone away before they noticed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed causing the two to stop their eyes widened once they saw Raven. "Iisten raven this isn't what it looks like" Taiyang tried to explain as he and summer tried to cover themselves up.

"I can't believe your having sex with someone else and with her of all people. Why would you do this Taiyang I loved you and you cheated on me with...with her" she pointed to summer who was putting her clothes back on. "Why..WHY did are time together mean nothing to you" she cried.

"Of course are time did it's just that you've been busy lately with work and well...I have needs Raven and your never there for me so one day I saw summer crying so I decided to cheer her up bt taking her out to eat one thing leaded to another and the thing we are married.

"Wait..you two are married since when?" Raven was shocked

"That is none of your business" Summer mumbled as she was finished getting dressed and was now sitting on the bed.

Raven heard the mumble and turned to Summer with a glare "I cannot believe you summer why would you do this to me we've been friends since childhood I was there for you when your mother was sent to prision because she would beat you for no reason and you had no else to turn to as this day forward our friendship is over"

"No..please...she was inturrupted as she was suddenly slapped by Raven "Shut up I'm leaving and when I get back you two better be gone" she turned around and ran out the house.

Summer had tears in her eyes Taiyang saw this and out a hand on her shoulder "I told you she was going to find out eventually" he whispered.

Raven went straight to a lawyer's office to file for divorce. It was a very one-sided, not only did Raven get full custody of Yang she also got a large sum of money as well as Taiyang's prized car and their house. She sold both. Even though she won, inside it felt like she lost it all. The love of her life, and the best friend she's had since childhood.

To make sure Yang wouldn't be connected to her father anymore Raven had their surname changed to Branwen

 **(Flash Back End)**

 **3 years later**

Raven still held a grudge and she made sure Yang did too. After the divorce Raven and Yang moved into a new home but things were getting better for the two Yang now goes to Beacon High the most prestigious school in the state and some friends she made durring the years go there to. As for Raven she works for the schnee company her job was to guard and attend meetings with her boss basically she has to do whatever her boss say's her name is Winter schnee sure she forced to be like a Servant but hey she get's paid five thousand$ a week.

Raven thought life was good.

 **1 year later**

Ruby a small girl at the age of 15 was currently tagging some old brick building, was one of the people that hated the city. Her sliver eyes focused solely on her work as her mind wondered to how her life came to be the way it was now. it has been one year since she ran away from home since her Mother and father were alway fighting and drunk she ran out the house and never looked back and sometimes people mistake her for a small child due to her size and being malnourished. her stomach growled in hunger "uhhh...I'm so Hungry" she whispered as she sat down letting out a small sob.

* * *

 **End of Episode**

 **some of the credit goes to THB4**


End file.
